The present invention relates to column unit for separating or reacting sample materials in a centrifuge.
In known separation or reaction column units, a receiving body is suspended by a holder over a centrifuging vessel for the sample material. The receiving body and the centrifuging vessel are not connected to each other. Accordingly, slipping of the receiving vessel may occur during elution, resulting in losses of the sample material from misdirected dripping of the eluate from the receiving body to the centrifuging vessel.
It is also known to perform various elutions in such separation or reaction column units. One such elution involves introducing a small volume of sample material with a comparatively large volume of elution buffer solution into the receiving vessel to rinse out the sample material from a column material. As a result of the release of sample material from the column material, the volume of the sample material is increased tenfold and usually has to be reduced for consequent reactions. Such a volume reduction is arduous, time-consuming and entails a loss of sample material.